


Dragon's Dilemma

by thebirdroads



Series: Sword Nerd High [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Nah realizes something about herself during her lunch period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First Official Fic set in my Fire Emblem AU where the first generation Shepherds (and the spotpass characters) are in college, and the second generation is in high school. In the AU both Morgans are alive but I will probably call M!Morgan Marc, to avoid confusion.

Nah is about to bite into her sandwich when a pair of hands covers her eyes.  
“Guess who?”  
“Hi, Morgan.” Nah pushes Morgan’s hands off of her eyes with a laugh.  
Morgan sits down across from Nah, and snatches one of the fries from her tray. She pretends to use it as a cigarette, posing as though she’s some glamorous movie star, before eating it. Nah smiles.  
“You seem even cheerier than usual, today. What’s up?”  
Morgan beams, and leans in closer.  
“I’ve got a date to the Harvest Dance!” she says. Nah chokes on her sandwich.  
“You’ve got a date?? With who? “  
Morgan beams even brighter, and Nah reflects that she might need to invest in some sunglasses if Morgan’s teeth stay this white.  
“Oh, nobody special, just INIGO!”  
Nah nearly falls out of her chair.  
“WHAT?” she shouts, drawing a few glances from elsewhere in the cafeteria.  
Morgan nods.  
“I can’t believe it! Ok so I’m sitting there in Hubba’s class, right? The bell rings, and I’m gathering my stuff, and Inigo comes up to ME and asks me if I want to go to the dance! ME! I manage to stammer out a ‘yes’, and we agreed that he’d come get me at six on Friday!”  
Nah is staring blankly. “That’s, uh…that’s great, Morgan!”  
Morgan tilts her head. “You okay, Nah? You seem a little out of it.”  
Nah blushes. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna go use the bathroom. Try not to take too many of my fries while I’m gone.”  
Morgan puts her hand over her heart. “Scout’s honor, ma’am.”  
Nah chuckles weakly and heads to the bathroom.  
While helping herself to Nah’s fries, Morgan thinks to herself. _I bet Nah has a crush on Inigo! That’s probably why she was acting so weird. Well, I’m not planning on going steady with the guy, just to the dance. He’s all hers after Friday._

Nah reaches the bathroom and stares at her reflection. It’s at that precise moment that she realizes she’s fallen in love with her best friend.


End file.
